


Make Him Proud

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: AU, As to go along with what Walt said in 1933 about them being married in private life, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mickey and Minnie are married, Parental Creator/Toon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minnie's last short was in 1953, before she took an almost thirty year break from cartoons. </p><p>And this is why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Him Proud

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Walt's birthday (and as the Minnie mun on Tumblr 'mxssmouse'), I wanted to do something regarding him and Minnie and a reason as to why she took a long break from TV. This is the reason why in a toon verse/AU that's essentially the same universe as Who Framed Roger Rabbit, where toons only perform and nothing more.
> 
> So this happened, so enjoy!

 

 

                                                                                                                                                    

The door opened a sliver, a tiny female mouse poking her head inside.

"You... wanted to see me, Walt?"

The stench of cigarettes wafted through the air, a regular scent associated with the man she considered her father.

And there he stood, her creator, in all his glory, by the window of his office, looking out over the parking lot of the complex. After a long and tiring day of work he had asked her to see him. Had sent an assistant to fetch her from the set of one of the latest cartoons to come and see him. She hardly got to see him as often as before—the more movies and shorts the company put out, the more famous the company grew, and therefore the more busy everyone was. Mickey was busy with all the shorts on his plate, not to mention all the appearances he had to make at events and autograph signings.

Minnie Mouse, however, was the least busy of them all.

Sure she had a few shorts to film here and there, but that was it. And sure she was just as big of a household name as her husband, but... With the same, constant role she was given, her fame was starting to wane and as a result, her image was as well. She was being seen as less as an equal than her on screen counter parts, and as a result she hadn't been her usual cheerful and outgoing self. She'd been more reserved certainly, going out less and talking less to most, but she had certainly tried to put it off with a fake smile. A good facade to cover up the insecurities building within her—she was still a fantastic actress, and therefore it was easy to fool everyone.

Well maybe not _everyone._

Mickey was the first to notice. He'd held her as she spilled out her thoughts and feelings of insecurity. He'd kissed her head as she finally gave way to the wave of emotions and broke down because of it. How the thoughts of feeling inadequate had built steadily over years and had finally worn down the wall of her very confidence, giving way to a very small and meek and emotional mouse underneath. He'd been there, supported her and told her that it would be alright. He told he that at most her options were limited, and she could do either two things: take a break from acting all together...

Or talk to Walt.

She'd been putting both off up until this point, now, standing in the doorway of his office. And it was clear that either Mickey had told their creator or Walt had figured it out for himself. She figured it might have been the latter.

He turned slightly, giving her his signature warm smile—but with this one was different than the usual smile he gave to the public. This smile was much more warm and welcoming and was reserved only for family. "Ah, Minnie... just the mouse I wanted to see."

Minnie stepped inside further, closing the door behind her as she did so. She had to admit, sometimes in moments like this she was intimidated. It was so different from now compared to when he first made her. Back then it wasn't sure if he'd be as huge of a success as he was now. Now he was monumentally huge and a household name to boot. Now almost everyone, mainly those who worked for him, were scared to disappoint or upset him in anyway, when really he wasn't that bad at all.

Though that didn't mean Minnie _never_ treaded lightly around him. She did, usually in fear of disappointing him. Mickey never had to worry about that, not with the success he had. But Minnie... she had a lot more to work towards.

She was moving slowly towards his desk, and Walt seemed to notice. "Minnie, dear, it's alright. You're not in trouble, I promise."

That helped a little. Taking a deep breath Minnie picked up her pace as she made her way to his desk, taking a seat at the chair there in front of the desk. She folded her hands over her lap, trying hard not to clench and unclench her hands. She stared at his desk, seeing all the pictures of family—Lillian and Diane and Sharon—as well as pictures of his two most prized creations; Mickey and Minnie. America's Sweetest Animated Couple. That was true—Walt was the one who helped Mickey finally gain the courage to propose to Minnie back in 1931. And not many people outside of the Toon community and the inner Hollywood community knew of that fact.

And speaking of the wedding... Minnie felt herself relax a little and smiled when she saw the picture of her and Mickey's wedding, more specifically the picture of Walt himself walking Minnie down the aisle.

Walt seemed to notice this, because he came up beside her rather than in front of her and stared at the picture as well. "You were the first of my girls I got to walk down the aisle."

Minnie felt her cheeks warm up. The fact he still considered her like one of his daughters warmed her heart greatly. Lillian had helped with the wedding prep and helped pick out her dress, but Walt had been the one to walk her down the aisle to Mickey. She had to remind herself right then and there that Walt would still love her no matter what. She couldn't disappoint him.

_Right?_

"Yeah," Minnie said finally with a warm smile, glancing up at Walt with her big, innocent eyes. "I remember, Dad."

She always tried to keep it professional. She tried not to call him 'Dad' the same way Mickey always would because she worried people would judge her for it. That how can she be considered a child to Walt too if she married another one of his children. But a parental creator/toon relationship was different, and Walt had made Minnie for Mickey, but that grew into her own shorts and her own fame. But that didn't last too long once the roles became repetitive, but it was more the company itself doing that than Walt himself. She had to remember that.

She suddenly felt his hand on her head, patting down and fixing her bow, which must of fallen more to the side on her way up to his office. She couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped her as he fixed her bow. _He's your dad, as much as he is Mickey's,_ she reminded herself.

"I know you've been rather unhappy lately," he said finally, as he finally fixed her bow and put it back on its original spot on her head. At that Minnie's eyes lowered and her smile disappeared, and that was the indicator to him that he was right. "I know, Min. Mickey didn't tell me, I just could tell. And I know why—"

"—I love acting," Minnie blurted out suddenly, lowering her head further. "I really do love to act, and I love the roles I'm given, I've just been having a hard time period with.. you know, the fame and all that and it gets hard sometimes but I really do—"

He held up a hand, and she knew right then to stop.

"I know you don't," he said quietly, putting his hand on her small shoulder, to comfort her and let her know it was okay to be honest. "I know the roles have been repetitive and you've grown tired as a result. I know people don't look at you the same way they look at Mickey."

"...I don't care much what others think anymore..." That was true. At this point she only cared what family—and what he—thought. "...I only care about what you and the rest of the family think. And Mickey thinks I should take a break, but... I'm scared if I do that people will forget about me completely. And I don't want to go away completely, I want to do something to help you and help with the company but I know I'm just a toon, and just a girl period, but... I-I feel like I could do something to help. I could do something more. If I can't be the hero, well... I'd rather work behind the scenes than be the damsel."

Walt stood there and watched her carefully as she spilled out her feelings. When she finally fell silent, he only smiled down at her.

"Well, Minnie my dear, it looks like we were on the same page with that."

She blinked, staring at him in confusion. "Huh...?"

"You want to take a break from acting, but you want to do something productive if you do," he reiterated what she had said, only he sounded he like he had an idea himself. "And I was already thinking that. I know Mickey suggested it  and I know that I was going to suggest that as well. I think a break from acting is in order for you, but I didn't want to force that on you. But now that you've told me that's what you wanted, well..."

Now he was grinning. He definitely had something up his sleeve for her.

"Now I can share what I have been saving in store for you, but only if you would like to do it. I would never force you to do anything you don't feel ready to do... but I have faith you'd be capable for the job."

Minnie was curious. Extremely so. What could Walt possibly have her do if she stopped being an actress for a while? What else was there for a toon to do besides performing? Toons only ever performed, either on screen or in clubs. Toons were meant to be performers, and they naturally were, but what else was there for them to do?

What did Walt think she was capable of doing?

Minnie swallowed hard, never looking away from her father figure. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Simple." He knelt down to her level, looking right into her eyes. "I want you to help run the company and oversee the productions of all shorts and movies. Consider it like you're my runner up in charge in case anything should happen to me."

Minnie's mouth fell open a little, eyes wide in disbelief. Walt's idea was almost unheard of to toons; toons were seen as performers and nothing more. This was something Warner Brothers and other animation companies would _never_ do—offer an important behind the scenes job to a toon. And a _female_ toon nonetheless. This was a job most saw unfit for women and for toons.

And Walt had faith in her that she could prove everyone wrong. That she was capable.

But was she? Why wasn't something like this offered to Mickey or even Donald? Why _her?_

"B-But... me?" Minnie could barely think straight. The idea wasn't unsettling in the least, she just couldn't understand _why._ "W-Why me of everyone? I'm just... you know, Mickey's sweetheart. I'm just the damsel he has to save..." She loved Mickey with all her heart, but it was true. She only ever played the damsel or was stuck doing typical things most women were doing at the time. She wanted something more that most women weren't being given offered. But she didn't think she was capable. "...I just don't understand..."

She lowered her head, eyes glued to her folded hands in her lap now. But it only lasted a few seconds before a finger rested under her chin, raising her head back up to look straight into the eyes of Walt Disney.

"Minnie, I've never known a more capable woman in my entire life. I made you for a purpose, and it was never just to make Mickey happy, and it was never just to be the one he had to save. Even though that was what audiences love to see, back then and now. And it can get tiresome and repetitive, I understand that... but if you accept the offer, I know that you'll prove the whole world wrong and show everyone just what Minnie Mouse is capable of. That you're more than just Mickey's sweetheart. That you're your own person with your own story to tell. Only it'll be behind the scenes, and it'll reflect in everything we do here from now on."

Minnie's heart fluttered with confidence and warmth at his words. She could tell by his soft eyes and words that he truly meant what he said.

He truly did believe in her. And she had to use that to get her to believe in herself.

"D-Dad, I..." She glanced back down at her lap again briefly. This was exactly what she had wanted and she knew it. A much needed break from acting to help do so much more. Something great and grand and something that could prove everyone wrong.

Something that would make Walt proud.

The mouse glanced back up at Walt again, only this time a set determination was gleaming in her big eyes. She smiled at her creator; the man of dreams, the most famous man in the world currently, who just so happened to see her as one of his daughters. The man who walked her down the aisle.

The man she called her father.

She leapt at him then, wrapping her arms around him like a small child would. Compared to him she was the size of a small child, and he hugged her back, holding her as such.

"I'll make you proud, Dad," Minnie whispered, clinging to him the same way she had on her wedding day. Before he let her go to Mickey. Now he was letting her go again for something grand, to start her own story.

And Walt just smiled as he held her.

"You already have."

If Minnie wasn't crying before, she definitely was now.


End file.
